


Bleeding Hearts

by ecmwr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecmwr/pseuds/ecmwr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mobs rule the streets of New York, but none so violently as the White Hearts. </p><p>When a show of force by the Whites ends in two members of a rival mob and a famous journalist dead, the monster gang may be forced to change their tactics- lest they burn with the rest of organized crime under the flame of New York's newest police chief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Hearts

It was cold by the lakeside- not unbearably so, but enough that the man tied up in the trunk of the car shivered.

 

The car, a matte-black 1941 Lincoln continental, had been parked for over half an hour now, trundling plumes of exhaust into the evening air. The man in the trunk heard occasional talking from outside, a man and a woman arguing in low tones.

 

The man pulled at his bindings for the umpteenth time, finding the duct-tape holding despite his best efforts. He sighed and slumped a bit.

 

A few more minutes passed before the crunching sound of wheels on gravela and a coughing, sputtering motor came within earshot. Another vehicle drove its way leisurely up beside the Lincoln, its engine turning over shakily once more before sputtering to a stop.

 

The sound of opening doors and several voices greeting each other made the man in the trunk slightly nervous. He had known as soon as the owners of the Lincoln drove up to his house that he was a dead man. One too many shots at the mob in the local paper he assumed.

 

But if this were a mob murder, he would have expected there to be less sitting around, more Boston accents and flying bullets; certainly not a midnight-meet-up between his captors and some buddies of theirs.

 

“Didn’t think you’d show.” The sudden dialogue quieted the man’s thoughts. “And with your end of the bargain to boot.” That voice was one of his captors, the man was sure of it. The next voice, he’d never heard before.

 

“what, did you think we were still sore about that whole williamsburg incident? water under the bridge, fellas, water under the bridge.”

 

There were some guffaws at that. The man in the trunk furrowed his brow, trying to figure out why he was still alive to witness friendly banter between gangsters.

 

The man who’d made the apparently hilarious joke continued after the rest of them had calmed down. “i assume you have your end then? or did me and chuckles come all the way out here for no reason?”

 

“Oh, we got him alright,” said the woman who’d been arguing with his other kidnapper before. “But you’re showing first.”

 

“alright, alright, show of faith, huh?” the jokester replied amicably. “kid, open up the car and bring her out, will ya?” there was the sound of a trunk opening, followed by muffled screaming and some shifting bodies. Finally, an extra pair of footsteps made their way back to the talking group, stumbling on the loose gravel.

 

“Wow.” Marvelled the man leaning on the Lincoln. “I’ll be honest, we didn’t think you’d actually bring her. Tit for tat, huh?”

 

“sometimes you gotta make some sacrifices. it’s not every day you get sold out by one of your own.” The jokester said, not changing the tone of his voice in the slightest. “now, if you would?”

 

“Of course.” The Lincoln shifted slightly as the man in the trunk’s captor stopped leaning on the car and walked around to the trunk. There was a click, and suddenly, the prisoner’s eyes briefly saw night sky, before a thickset man grinning down at him blotted it out. “He’s right here.”

 

The man in the trunk suddenly found himself picked up roughly by the shoulders and tugged out of the back of the car, falling with a crunch onto the road. He was tugged to his feet just as roughly, face burning from where it had scraped against the gravel.

 

Blinking hard and trying to ignore the pain from his rough treatment, the man from the trunk swayed somewhat as the world righted itself around him. What he saw almost made him think that his head had cracked the ground a little bit too hard.

 

In front of him stood a man as pale as bones clad in a pinstripe suit, his black fedora tilted over most of his face, hands thrust deep into his clean-pressed pockets. Beside him, a child in a striped jumper who couldn’t have been more than sixteen stood casually with a long, black submachine gun pointed at a quivering yellow lizard placed just in front of the two.

 

The lizard had a stained lab-coat on, and a thin trail of blood trickled from the corner of her gagged mouth. For a moment, the lizard-lady’s eyes met the man from the trunk’s, and he saw a primal fear welled up inside.

 

“there you are.” The pale man said slowly to the man from the trunk. “we’ve been looking for you for a long time.” At this, the pale man looked up from under the brim of his hat, and the man from the trunk blinked again, hard.

 

He wasn’t as pale as bones- he _was_ bones. Twin pinpricks of light stared out from black eye sockets, and a rictus grin was settled over the skull’s face, twisting his cheekbones. “geez, buddy,” the skeleton said in that same, joking tone. “you look like death.”

 

“So are we doing this, or what?” said the woman behind the man from the trunk nervously. She seemed put off by the skeleton’s visage. “We’ve got places to be.”

 

“sorry to be keeping you then,” the skeleton said. There was a second of awkward silence. “should we do this on three or something?”

 

“Works for us, as long as this gets done as fast as humanly fucking possible.”

 

“alright then.” the skeleton’s smile seemed to grow on his face, reaching an unsettling size. “one,” the kid beside him gripped their submachine gun tighter. “two-”

 

In an instant, the barrel of the submachine gun swung away from the lizard, and let out a shrieking rattle as it spat out lead towards the other side of the deal. The man from the trunk screamed into his gag, hitting the gravel and expecting to be riddled with bullets, but after a minute, quieted himself and opened his eyes.

 

He was looking at the torn corpse of one of his captors, suit leaking blood from numerous holes onto the dusty ground. The man cried out and instinctively threw himself away from the body, tripping over the other.

 

He laid on the ground and shook, terror lancing through every vein in his body.

 

“jesus, kid, you couldn’t wait one more second?” came the skeleton’s low voice from above the man. There was a pause. “yeah, you’re right. I guess we are on the clock.”

 

The man was tugged to his feet again by skeletal hands, shaking in fear. Once he was stood up, those same hands brushed some dirt from his tee shirt and patted him on the shoulder.

 

“stay there.” The skeleton told him, smile still in place. “seriously. don’t move a fucking inch.”

 

The skeleton then walked back to where the trigger-happy kid was standing, gun re-trained on the yellow lizard, who was looking at the bodies with an expression of utter terror.

 

“alphys.” The skeleton said to the lizard, who looked away from the bodies and into his eye sockets. If anything else, her expression got more terrified. “you know what you did. got anything to say for yourself?”

 

When no answer came, the skeleton chuckled and removed her gag. “sorry, didn’t notice you were all tied up there.”

 

As soon as the gag was removed, the lizard started to beg, voice breaking every couple syllables. “S-s-sans, please, d-don’t do this, we’re f-friends! I-I don’t know who told you about a-anything I d-did, but they were lying, I swear! You _know_ me S-sans, you know me, I’d never-”

 

“alphys.” The lizard stuttered to a stop. The skeleton’s voice had finally changed, entering a quiet, dangerous tone. “you’re making this harder than it has to be. I _do_ know you, and that’s exactly why I know that chara is right.” The skeleton drew a pistol from his coat, pulling back the slide with a metallic snap.

 

“the ends lead to you, alphys. no one else has access to those records that got out, and no one else has motive to divulge them. don’t think we don’t know about undyne.” The lizard’s face fell. “it’s nothing personal, alphys. i’m just doing my job.”

 

“S-sans?” the skeleton raised the gun to her head.

 

“bye, alphys. toriel sends her regards- she says she’s disappointed.”

 

_BLAM!_

The gun went off, and the man from the trunk closed his eyes. A solid _thunk_ signalled the sound of the lizard’s body hitting the ground, and the man whimpered slightly into his gag.

 

“sorry about that,” came the skeleton’s voice from right in front of him, causing the man to jump. “where were we? oh, yeah, right.”

 

_BLAM!_

The man from the trunk found himself on the ground again, screaming at the liquid pain lancing through his sternum. He’d never been shot before.

 

“that was for the articles.” The skeleton said from above him, voice back to normal. The man from the trunk looked up through his tears at Sans, who was pointing his gun down at him with a grin.

 

“this is because i’m frustrated. i’ve had a bad time tonight, you understand.”

 

**_BLAM!_ **

 

 

 


End file.
